


Something strange

by TheAngelOfDarkness089



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bromance, Eddie and Venom - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Snow, Venom being cute in here, Venom movie 2018, winter story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfDarkness089/pseuds/TheAngelOfDarkness089
Summary: Eddie and Venom spend some days in New York City because Eddie has landed a job there. Overnight, however, something strange had happened, because the next morning he is not very gently torn from his sleep and soon has to face the fear of a symbiote. And the question arises: What can it be that scares even a symbiote like Venom?





	Something strange

**Author's Note:**

> And another Venom story and I think this one is pretty fitting for this time of the year ;).
> 
> Hope my english is still okay, since I had to translate this from german into english.
> 
> And as always I would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very, very much, thank you!

**"Eddie! Eddie!! Wake up!"**

To say that he almost got a heart attack this morning would have been the understatement of the year, when Venom ripped him not very gently out of his sleep, by shaking his shoulder like a madman.

With a sound that was not from this world, Eddie woke up, totally startled and he fell out of his hotel bed. Eyes wide open and with a heart beating wildly in his chest, he had looked around, before his gaze had gone to Venom, who had emerged from his shoulder like a giant snake, looking at him with fear in his big, white eyes.

"What the hell was that, man?" the journalist grumbled, as he calmed down a little and sat back on his bed. Only slowly his pulse calmed down again and grumbling, he ran his hand through his face and tried to brush the remains of his sleep away. Sleeping was no longer thinkable anyway. Thanks to his new companion...

Speaking of his companion...

He was still looking at him as if he had just seen a terrible monster and it didn't seem to matter to him that he had almost given Eddie a heart attack. His clawed hand, which he had already manifested earlier, tore at Eddie's sleep shirt once again and he wanted to drag him to the small window the small hotel room offered.

Eddie had traveled to New York only a few days ago, since he had taken a job here, which would last for a day or two only. Everything had gone well. There had been no problems with the interview and he had been working on his report late into the night to send it directly by e-mail. After work, he had looked forward to his bed and his well-deserved sleep, but Venom had destroyed it. Once more a growl rose in his throat as he thought of that.

"I hope for you that you have a good reason to wake me up like this, you stupid parasite!"

Normally, Venom would have growled darkly at him for these words, but he didn't seem to have realized it at that moment, for his gaze remained fearful and he tugged at Eddie's shirt again, which made him sigh and he was finally standing up from his bed.

**"Look, Eddie! Something strange has happened out there and it scares us!"**

The young man raised an eyebrow in question as these words came to his ears.

Something strange that scared even a symbiote?

The journalist in him had to see this!

Without further ado, he walked over to his window, but when he tried to reach his hand out for the curtains, which had already been opened a crack, Venom's clawed hand reached for it and tore it open in one swift move.

**"Look, Eddie! Everything has disappeared under this weird white stuff! What is this?? Are we being attacked?? Is this thing eating the whole city? What kind of creature does this?"**

There was still the sheer panic in the alien's voice and Eddie needed a little bit to realize what was happening. When he finally realized it, his lips curled up into a broad grin and it wasn't long before his amused sounding laughter filled the small hotel room.

Venom on the other hand didn't understand what was so damn funny about the whole situation. They were apparently being attacked by an unknown form of life and Eddie didn't seem to care about it at all. Rather, on the contrary, because Venom could feel no fear in him. Only cheerfulness and...was that the hint of malicious joy that he could feel there too?

He bared his teeth and growled, for he didn't like it when Eddie was making fun of him.

 **"Do you think it's funny that we're under attack?!"** the symbiote growled at him, but instead of intimidating his human friend, he made him laugh even harder.

"Oh man, V. We are not under attack. That's just snow, man!"

Slowly his laughter died down, but the grin was still there, as he pulled the curtains all the way open and looked at the streets that stretched below him and which were covered with a thick blanket of snow. Snow was not uncommon in New York, as the year drew to an end. In San Francisco, where he lived, snow was extremely rare, so it didn't surprise him that Venom responded so strongly to this natural spectacle. But that he thought it was a dangerous monster, that wanted to kill them, was just too funny.

**"Snow? What is this?"**

"Well, what you see out there."

The symbiote tilted his head and looked at him questioningly and seemed to understand nothing at all.

"Have you never seen snow, V?"

**"No."**

Another grin.

"Well then it's time that you get to know it!"

Venom still didn't understand any of this. First, Eddie made fun of his fear and now he felt the start of anticipation in him for whatever reason.

**"We should go out there? There, where this monster is waiting for us?"**

"V, that's snow. S-N-O-W! This is not a monster. Snow is frozen water."

**"Frozen water?"**

"Yes. Totally harmless."

As he tried to explain Venom what snow was and that it wouldn't kill him, he put on his warm winter clothes, which he had put on the chair the day before and which was standing at a small desk not far from his bed. He himself hadn't seen snow for a very long time and the last time he did, Anne had still been at his side. He felt his heart clench, as he thought about this and he quickly tried to suppress those thoughts, concentrating instead on putting on his winter boots. He would drive out of New York by car, what he had rented. To a place, where they would be unobserved. Then he could show Venom that snow was harmless and maybe, just maybe the symbiote would even enjoy it...

 

In fact, it didn't take long for Eddie to find a suitable place to put his plan into action. His hotel was on the edge of New York, so he didn't have to drive long to get out of the city. He had opted for a small forest edge, because there he would be undisturbed and nobody could watch him.

Venom hid inside his body, as he got out of the car and inhaled the cool winter air. He shuddered, as the cold of winter crept under his clothes and ran his icy hand over his skin, giving him goosebumps and he pulled his scarf a little more tightly around his neck and rubbed his gloved hands together to keep them warm. The biting cold was unfamiliar to him too, but he wasn't bothered by it, grinning, as he thought of Venom.

A man-eating, terrifying alien was seriously scared of a bit of snow...

 **"I'm not scared!"** he heard the dark voice of his friend inside his head just seconds after that thought.

"Of course not. If you aren't scared, then come out and prove it to me."

**"No!"**

“Pussy!"

His grin widened when he heard the symbiote growl at him again. Normally it was Venom who insulted him with that word when he made fun of his fear of heights again, but today it was the other way around. Yes, today he himself was superior. And Eddie liked it!

There was silence for a few minutes between the two friends, which was interrupted only by the sound Eddie was making, as he trudged through the ankle-deep snow. At some point he felt the symbiote stir and a little later he manifested himself out of his shoulder. He jutted out of his body like a giant snake and wrapped himself around Eddie's shoulders. The snow still seemed to scare him and the journalist felt that the Klyntar shuddered.

 **"Cold..."** he mumbled, which made Eddie grin again.

"We can change that, buddy."

Said and done.

As Eddie began to move again, a contented grinning Venom sat in his jacket. Only his head looked out and he had manifested two of his tentacles into small clawed hands, which clung to the edge of the jacket and gave him more support. The rest of his visible body was hidden under the man's warm jacket and he clearly enjoyed the warmth that now enveloped him. And finally, he relaxed a bit, when he realized that the snow really didn't want to harm him.

Eddie paused at a fallen tree and he sat down on the trunk of the tree and took a handful of snow, forming a small snowball and holding it right in front of Venom's face, who then flinched slightly. Nevertheless, his curiosity persisted and he eyed the snowball from all sides. When he was sure it wouldn't attack him, he manifested another small tendril and touched the snowball with it.

"See? Totally harmless."

In fact, there was no danger from the white mass and Venom even went so far as to lick over the snowball with his long tongue and he even bit off a piece of it. Surprised, he looked up at Eddie, as the snow melted inside his mouth and became water again and the journalist couldn't help but laugh at the confused look of his friend.

"I told you that's just frozen water."

**"What's it good for?"**

"What? The snow?"

Venom nodded.

"It just happens. When it's cold enough and when it rains, the rain freezes and comes down as snow. It looks nice and many people are happy about it. Children and also many adults like to build snowmen, or go sledding or do snowball fights."

Eddie could clearly see that Venom didn't understand a word of what he had just told him, so he tried to explain it to him somehow. The symbiote listened to him attentively and soon he grinned and without warning he threw a snowball right into Eddie's face, who was so surprised by the sudden attack that he lost his balance and slid off the tree trunk and landed in the cold snow.

"What the hell?! Venom!" he growled as he sat up again, brushing the snow from his jacket.

The symbiote grinned at him and quickly retreated into Eddie's body, as the human formed a snowball and wanted to throw it at his face. The counterattack came faster than it was dear to him, for Venom clearly had an advantage in this little battle, for he could manifest as many tentacles as he wanted and attack him from all sides and it wasn't long before the young man shouted an "Okay! Okay! I give up! You won!" as he was already covered in snow. 

When he got up, he shivered, as some of the snow had found its way into his clothes and he wasn't very keen to get sick. And it had also started snowing again, for some pretty thick snowflakes had started to fall from the sky.

Venom had re-manifested himself in his snake form and he had made himself comfortable in his jacket once again and every now and then he snapped at some of the snowflakes, trying to catch them with his teeth or with his tongue. 

When he looked up and right into Eddie’s face a little later, a triumphant grin still lingered on his face, and he licked his sharp teeth in delight.

**"We like this snow."**

Eddie could only roll his eyes, as he made his way back to his car, but there still was an amused look in his eyes as well.

What had he just started here...

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by one of the photos of Tom Hardy, having a puppy inside his jacket when writing this story, since this was such a cute imagination. 
> 
> Maybe I will write something similar to this for christmas, but I am not to 100% sure about this yet. Depends on how much time I have to write it all down ;).


End file.
